1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cable, and more particularly, to a hydrophobic cable having a hydrophobic coating film formed on a surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable is composed of a bundle of electrical conductors used to connect two or more devices. The cable may be prepared so that the cable includes a conductor configured to transmit electrical signals, and a protective sheath serving as an insulator configured to surround the conductor.
A packing material may be used to prevent contamination of the exterior of such a cable. Such a packing material may serve to protect the exterior of the cable from being contaminated or damaged, the events of which may be caused during shipment of the cable.
It is very important to maintain medical devices cleanly in their use environments. When a cable itself is contaminated after a packing material of the cable for medical devices is removed from the cable, the medical devices may give unpleasant feelings to patients.
Therefore, users should use the cable in a state in which a packing material is not separated from the cable so as to prevent the exterior of the cable from being contaminated even after the cable is installed in an installation site.